Halo: The Ascendents
by Hunter63
Summary: Post Requiem - Humanity has Reclaimed the Forerunners space and now a copy of the new Ecumene is taken to a new reality by the omnipotent Creator to see how a certain Citadel and the space ruled by them would react. His greatest project is for our entertainment. Now follow the former Forerunner Monitor, 01-072 Uncharted Solace as he and the Ecumene enter the Mass Effect Universe.


**Halo: The Ascendents  
**

"_This Galaxy is vast; its wonders and beauty are almost unfathomable. But the galaxy also hides dark secrets, some of which have lain dormant since the beginning of time itself. There is a danger in secrets, both in seeking and in knowing. Some things are meant to be hidden from view. Some mysteries defy understanding, and sometimes even the things we think we know are untrue. Some secrets should remain untouched._"

**- Cortana**

"For the greater good, for the blessings of our fathers, One from many, we shall uphold the mantle."

* * *

**The Following is a timeline constructed by the Ecumene, the years some events 200,000 to 99,999 are speculated by people in the Ecumene, the government has not confirmed nor deny anything of some of the conspiracy theories.  
**

**Before Transitional Era (BTE)**

**1,000,000,000,000,000 -** The Udarium race leads several species into a ship called the Celestial Might which was designed to save a life from the universe from being destroyed. After the Universe crumbles into nothing they begin to evolve their technology to the point were they become a single entity and call themselves the Creator. The Creator proceeds to create a new universe were he can toy with it to his wishes. The final month the Creator fully becomes one with the Universe.

**200,000** - The Precursors create the Human race and the Forerunners to test their Mantle in the milky way galaxy. Precursor scientist discover a strange material from a being even they cannot comprehend, all they know is that they are nothing but single-celled organisms compared to it.

**187,034** **- **The Forerunners learn that their creators plan to destroy them. Miraculously they somehow attained Precursor technology and use it to defeat their masters on every front eventually forcing them out of the galaxy. The Precursors create what they consider the greatest form of evolution, the Flood so the mantle can be tested upon Humanity and the Forerunner (again).

**170,100 - **Humanity arrive on Erde-Tyrene. The Forerunner ally with a small nation which becomes a client of their Ecumene. Said race is called the Qu 'Aakiar. One named Kire Shimeld enters service on the behalf of the growing Ecumene and becomes a super soldier, he leaves his love and wife Nimee.

**170,050 - **Kire suffers a fatal blow to the head while quelling a riot on a planet the Forerunners were working. The Forerunner do not waste time and use the most advanced A.I creation process ever designed to clone his brain, 01-072 Uncharted Solace is "born" his first words being ("No matter how good you are, there is always someone better, and no matter how original your idea is, wait to long and someone might come by and steal it.) while normally it would have been tossed away, the Forerunner realized that it was rare for a A.I to remember a quote from a small conversation, notably they know it was said to him as a child in a minor conversation. Further more they are shocked that he was active and was able to design upgrades to the Forerunner Ecumene as a whole. In 30 more years the Forerunner would be up to a tier 1. His wife would die after a home invasion by thugs who stole his belongings and his wife's purity by sexually violating her before she died of injuries, the Forerunner caught the criminals soon after and executed them by sending them to a Super Nova. Uncharted Solace is not aware of what transpired but the Forerunner guessed it would have driven him mad, they create a cover story that her death was of natural cause.

**165,274 - **Uncharted Solace discovers the properties of Element Zero and soon the Forerunner create extremely powerful biotics thanks to this. Solace also brings other innovations to the Ecumene such as the Sword of a Akasha, a weapon stationed in a shield world that would be able to destroy fleets anywhere in the galaxy and kill of all life on a planet in seconds. The War Sphinx is created as a combat tool against those who dare go against the Forerunner. To uphold the Mantle the Forerunner become vegetarians despite Solace mentioning how silly it was to do so. The Human Empire makes hostile first contact with a insectiod race called the Zerg. The War at this stage was going be a brutal one but the Humans adaptability is what will win it for their race.

**150,487 - **The Human Empire defeats the Zerg and force them to the darkest corners of the galaxy, the Humans meet the San 'Shyuum and form a joint Empire centered around a religion over the Creators. The Human-San 'Shyuum Empire would eventually become a tier one civilization with Humans able to understand Precursor technology. Uncharted Solace appears to be in Rampancy but undergoes metastability, he calculates that this process can happen to as many times as 40 to as a minimal amount of once. He estimates that depending on the A.I's history, information and the advancements in A.I technology which created it, that a A.I will either question its sapient nature or strongly believe they are, Solace concluded that he is indeed sapient and that questioning it would be a waste of time for the Ecumene.

**110,000 - **The Human-Shyuum Empire discovers a strange powder, when tested on domesticated animals they become more docile and thus many benefits come from it, however they begin to mutate along with any biological that was touched by the power. In a act of desperation the Humans attack a Forerunner cluster to gain colonies, their words that it was necessary to survive the Flood are seen as an excuse by the Forerunner who might have helped anyways. This sparks the Human-Forerunner war, with humans being seen as barbarians in Forerunner society, this will shape the destiny of the galaxy.

**109,000 - **The Humans feed at least half their population to the Flood, each civilian having a vaccine in them that would kill the flood, while humanity is victorious against the Flood the Forerunners defeat them easily. The Librarian manages to change the fate of Humanity by placing them on their homeworld and watching over them, rumors are some were kept for experimentation but a majority was devolved into Hunters and gathers. The San 'Shyuum however are taken to their own homeworld as a DMZ is created, they were shown more mercy.

**101,000 - **The Promethean Warrior-Servants lose a tiring political debate over the Halo Array's construction, secretly designed by Uncharted Solace. The Creator makes contact with primitive Humans giving gifts to them, the Liberian is stunned but does not speak in fear that she would be laughed at and suffer a penalty of wasting the Councils time. She also discovers from a Human that they have a strange gene in their body, she predicated that if unchecked it could bring about an infection in humanity numerous times until it was solved for good. The gene already goes active as a minor green flu outbreak hits the Island of Durgadi were the human inhabitants suffer the effects of Green Flu, in a few years the entire population would suffer it and it could take at least 100 years until they can be restored naturally, the Liberian show them mercy by curing it right away.

**100,300 - **The Forerunner make first contact with the hideous Flood beginning the 300 year long Forerunner-Flood war. The Flood would take over the Sword of Akasha defense base mid war in order to harm the Forerunners, only Uncharted Solace was able to stop it without having to enter the infested zones. Uncharted Solace creates the Maker and unleashes it against the Flood when he learns of Humanity not only defeating the flood, but doing so with biological weapons, the test failed and the Markers were lost.

**100,043 - **The Forerunner A.I Mendicant Bias is sent to combat the Gravemind and the flood. The Liberian takes human samples from earth and places them on the Ark. Later on as Mendicant takes his time to get to his mission, he takes time to test fire a Halo unleashing the Timeless One, a Precursor of unknown origins. They proceed to go missing.

(Theory) Uncharted Solace creates the Reapers as a way to save civilizations from the Flood every few cycles or if a Flood infestation is present. He bases them off a race he discovered a year ago.

**100,000 - **The San 'Shyuum rebel against the Forerunner shortly after the Liberian arrives to take samples to the Ark, The Master Builder learns of the Didact reappearing and he proceeds to capture him. The Master Builder kills the Didact and orders a Halo to be fired on the San 'Shyuum planet. The Council find out about this and place him on trial before sending him to a Super Nova, much to Solace's heart, he accepts that the Halo's should be decommissioned, he proceeds to place the last working Sword of Akasha on Earth. A battle rages between Mendicant Bias (Who turned after being controlled by the Gravemind) and Offensive Bias near the Maginot Sphere. As Halo is activated Mendicants fleet is defeated and all life is shortly restored, a Reaper called the Harbinger witnesses the battle and comes to the conclusion that as long as synthetics and organics exist there will be conflict between the two, he changes his goals to fit that, because of how long the Forerunners lasted, he also believes that it would be for the best to continue his operations each cycle to also allow new nations to rise. Uncharted Solace moves to Earth to watched over his defense platform, Humanity after being restored begins to move out of Africa.

**99,999 - **The Reapers complete the Mass relays and Citadel and leave to hibernate in dark space. Human experiments are taken to Earth by a Forerunner A.I, the A.I and Solace decide to have the surviving experiment humans live on the installation. They form to groups, the Templar's and Assassins, each tasked below the civilian and Political structure on the Island, they are not to be used until required.

**48,000 - **The Protheans Empire expands over the galaxy, they begin uplifting all species they see that could be used for their Empire, however when the Reapers attack they stop and begin to fight the enemy, they do not last long.

**2200 - **The San 'Shyuum civil war breaks out between the Stoics and the Reformist.

**1900 - **The Krogan homeworld enters global war which results in Nuclear war destroying much of the planets ecosystem.

**938 - **The Sangheili and San 'Shyuum make first contact, the Sangheili's strong sense of not modifying Forerunner technology (Much like the Stoics) starts a war between the two species.

**852 - **The San 'Shyuum and Sangheili officially end the war and sign the Writ of Union thus creating the Covenant Empire.

**784 - **The Covenant discovers the Planet Te with multiple Forerunner stations in orbit, they also find the Lekgolo, some of which eat the Forerunner artifacts,a Arbiter manages to convince the Council that it would be best to annex those that did not eat the artifacts and destroy those that did, unfortunately the Lekgolo formed forms like Stalkers, Predators, Banshees and the dreaded Mgalekgolo thus destroying the Covenant in every engagement. Thanks to superior technology they eventually win after threatening to destroy Te, the Mgalekgolo are peacefully annexed into the Covenant.

**648 - **The San 'Shyuum homeworld is ruined by stellar collapse, the construction of High Charity is soon finished.

**580 - **The Asari after finding out the uses of FTL, discover the Mass Relays and eventually the Citadel which they begin to colonize.

**520 - **The Salarians begin got use the Mass Relays and make first contact with the Asari.

**500 - **The Citadel Alliance is founded with t he Citadel Council being the head of the Alliance.

**480 - **The Templar's and Assassins begin to influence parts of the world. The Battle of Thermopylae begins as the Spartan King Leonidas led a joint Greek defense at Thermopylae, he and his warriors would engage the Persians in a brutal battle that would be marked in history as an important historical battle.

**200 - **The Citadel discovers the Batarians, Quarians, Hanar and give an embassy to a previously discovered species called the Volus. The Asari later discover the Elcor which gain an embassy on the Citadel.

**Transitional Era (TE)**

**1 - **The Citadel makes first contact with the Rachni, an insect race that was nearly impossible to kill. War was declared as it was impossible to make a peace treaty with the race.

**80 - **The Krogan are uplifted to fight for the Citadel against the Rachni. The Krogan prove to be extremely adaptable at fighting the threat.

**700 - **years after the Rachni wars, the Krogan begin to rebel as they grow power hungry, conquering every planet they saw. The Turians make contact with the Citadel and begin to combat the Krogan, a few years later they will unleash the Salarians Genophage on the Krogan species.

**1112 - **The Covenant annex the Yanme'e.

**1342** - The Kig-Yar are annexed into the Covenant Empire.

**1845 - **The Geth, a servant of the Quarians rebel when they learn that their creators planned to destroy them, after the Quarians suffer defeat, the Citadel closes the Quarians embassy and outlaw A.I

**1936 - **Skull Island is discovered by a film crew, the island is inhabited by deadly animals once thought extinct and a giant species of primate, many people died but in the end an Ape dubbed King Kong is captured and sent to New York. After escaping, the ape was sedated and taken back to his island home. The Nazi's learn of the Island and plan to subjugate the locals and use the dangerous saurian predators for a future war in Europe.

**1939 - **World War II erupts after Nazi Germany invades Poland. War would break out for the next few years. After the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, it brought the war to America, which would create the Super Soldier Captain America using genes used from the skull islanders mixed with a few other top-secret ingredients.

**1945 - **The Human race enters the Nuclear age as the United States drops the Atom Bombs on Japan to end the war, soon after the united nations is formed.

**1961** **-** Yuri Gagarin becomes the first human in space (since the ancient Human Empire) and the Human race is now a Space faring race.

**1969 - **The Apollo 11 lands on Luna. Neil Armstrong becomes the first human to walk on Luna, and the first human to walk on an astronomical object other than Earth.

**2001 - **The World Trade Centers are destroyed by terrorist on September 11, thus bringing the United States to enter a more strict age, the US would soon invade the Middle East in a war to kill those responsible.

**2008 - **Green Flu arrives in America, it is seen as a minor problem and the government encourages the populace to wash their hands regularly. CEDA (Civil Emergency and Defense Agency) begins to look into the issue.

**2009 -** The United States sees the first black president, Barack Hussein Obama take office, one of his most important issues was to solve the Green Flu epidemic. Minor reports of strange riots from the infected people show up in Maine.

**2011 - **Operation Neptune Spear sees the death of infamous terrorist leader Osama Bin Laden.

**2012 - **A man is reported to have mauled and eaten another mans face down in Florida, the Green Flu epidemic became a real issue as the president had to watch as American cities fell to the infection.

**2013 - **The infection is fought and the UN creates a blockade around America to prevent further spread on the world. London is attacked by a Outbreak as well and so is Australia. Obama orders the bombing of Louisiana and the Battle of New York begins as infected individuals move into the cities. The European country of Chrilevolika sends possible cures to the US and it is labeled Zombrex.

**2015 - **America rebuilds after a true cure was used to cure those infected with the green Flu, Scientist expected those who faced minimal mutation would give rise to a new age for Humanity in which the overall Human body is near the ability of Captain America.

**2016 - **The Russian Terrorist Vladimir Makarov shoots up a Russian Airport and leaves a undercover CIA Agent dead to put blame on America. Russia with allies in several areas would slowly deploy forces in ready locations and would employ a tactic the UNSC would use later down the road. The Russian Fleet soon attacked American soil thus bringing about the Russo-American War. In the end of the War they were pushed off American soil and the other portion of Russia invades Europe after a gas attack. American soldiers undergo a experimental augmentation process to allow their genes to settle in fast enough so they can improve their performance. The first Heads Up Display is created and FAMA is completed and given to the American Military to improve their survival rates.

**2020 - **The United Nations and World Assembly (Russia and its allies since the Cold War) end their war with the UK and the Reformed Russians occupying Japan which fell to a dictator mid war. The UK sets it up as a colony under the rule of their new Emperor.

**2025 - **World War Four begins as Japan fights for freedom, after the UN discovers genocide has taken place and interpreter.

Chapter (either 35, or 53) of Halo: Requiem takes place (Flash Back)

**2050 - **The first A.I, Eve is created. The A.I is quite capable and it brings much controversy to the world, Reach is discovered via telescope, one so advanced it pinpointed non intelligent life.

**2080 - **Humanity colonizes Luna, Mars and the Jovian Moons.

**2160 -** The Interplanetary war ends between the UN, Frieden, and Koslovic parties. The Unified Earth Government is formed and the United Nations Space Command is as well.

**2257 - **The Helghast declares war, the Civil war against the Helghast proves to be difficult for the UNSC.

**2263 - **The Helghan Insurrection ends with the Helghast getting their own country but a secret DMZ is placed around them.

**2433 - **The Red Wars begins, as Rebels and internal fighting threatens the existence of Humanity.

**2412 - **The red War ends as the UNSC wins the war and begins a policy of totalitarian control on the outer colonies.

**2524 - **The Insurrection ends though minor rebellion attacks happen here and there still.

**2525 - **The Human Covenant War begins as the Covenant attack and invade the UNSC Planet Harvest.

**2531 - **Halo Wars takes place ? A Covenant Fleet finds a Helghan planet and glass it mistaking it for a UNSC one.

**2552 - **Events of the Fall of Reach/Halo Reach take place (Noble Six survives his injuries and is taken to a medical facility where he loses some memory, he is later taken to the Halo Installation 04 to aid the Master Chief.) Halo: Combat Evolved takes place, Halo 2 takes place, Halo 3/ODST takes place.

**2553 - **The Kilo-5 trilogy takes place from here.

**2608 - **The Turian Hierarchy patrol fleet engages the Humans at Harvest starting the Second Contact War. The Events of Halo Requiem (A crossover of Halo 4 and Mass Effect) take place.

Between 2608 and 2693, John-117 would make contact with an Ancient Evil, meet Uncharted Solace and the Citadel would ally themselves with nations in the Orion Arm to combat the Coalition which planned on using the Reapers to defeat the Alliance, the end sees the formation of the Systems Alliance which acts as a Space Equivalent to the United Nations.

**2693 - **The events of Halo Requiem end, the RSN (Republic of Sovereign Nations) reforms into the Union of Species once they have numerous new member nations join. The Arbiter Class Halivount begins construction.

**2700 - **The events of Halo Downfall begins (Sequel to Requiem featuring ME2 elements, name still in works)

**2750 - **Events of Halo Path to Ascendance begins (Another sequel, containing plots of ME3)

**2800 -** The UNSC and UOS create a new High Charity and make it the capital of their Organization, OATO (The Orion Arm Treaty Organization)

**2998 - **The New Holy Covenant Empire is formed between ex patriots of both the UNSC, Helghast Empire, and Union of Species, other ex patriots are accepted and they take over the Terminus Systems.

**2999 - **The Covenants is now powerful enough to challenge the galaxy alone, the Prophet of Harmony takes power and begins to wage war against OATO and Citadel Alliance.

**Ascendent Era** **(AE)**

**(3000)1 - **The Master Chief assassinates Harmony and activates the Great Conversion, thus ascending the Human race and all with them on their planets to a higher plane of existence, their intelligence and power is far superior.

**50 - **The Reclaimers form the Ascendant Ecumene, also known as the Reclaimer Ecumene, it soon defeats the Covenant and devolves the San 'Shyuum, placing them on a Covenant colony world.

**40,000 - **The Galactic Imperium is founded by Lord Palpatine who simply becomes the Emperor. The Ecumene in this time range annex a few other higher end nations and frequently quell the Imperium and other aggressive nations to uphold the Mantle. In June, a Reclaimer ship meets the Creators own personal watcher ship. After much discussion the Creator admits to being a fan of test and then for his own amusements creates a Milky way galaxy somewhere off, but also creates another, which for his own amusement called Twix. He took parts of history and changed it, the Citadel and other Mass Effect related objects being in Twix. What is known known as the Mass Effect Universe (V 2) is made from this, the Milky way must undergo a few historical retcons to make up for the lack of this. The Creator, in all his craziness, created a universe based around a older one he created but with a few extra treats, and another one from his favorite project. His test was simple, he wanted to see what happened when the Ecumene enters Twix to colonize it, sadly he didn't think it was important to have it so they would call it Twix, but that joke is what he keeps to himself.

* * *

**Codex**

**The Creator - **The Creator was formally a part of the Creators, who were beyond type V civilizations. Some time in history, the Creators became one being called the Creator, who identified itself as a male and decided that upon a cycle a new Creator will take it's place. The Creator is in every way God, but unlike how many religions put it, he does not do much but create galaxies and do things for his own amusement, he is bored and can only truly entertain himself by communicating with a Galaxy he dubs real life as it is the simplest of the galaxies. He often uses what comes from the primates of Earth to create his own mini universes and such. The Creator takes a role as being nicer than anyone you could imagine and often sees the universe as his child, even though he is the universe. There is possibilities there are paradoxes, if he was god and was omnipotent than he could be allowing civilizations from RL Human brains to rise to his level, Humans often wonder why certain powerful villains lose when they shouldn't (Teradax from Bionicle for example.) but it is mainly due to him having a preference for good, he theorizes that if he is able to trick lesser godlike beings that he could be the pawn of even a singular non godlike being. His latest project was to see what happens when the "Mass Effect Universe" meets a universe base mainly on the "Halo Universe" He didn't feel like changing the universe he saw before him and thus created and molded what he wanted in this situation. The Creator now waits to see how this plays out.

**Halo: Requiem - **Halo Requiem is a planned reboot of Mass Effect New Origins (With permission) that will take elements from the games Halo 4 and mass effect and follow a similar line to the story but with major and minor changes. As many know some people disliked the original or there were certain things that did not go as they should and the story doesn't connect well with my canon which I was allowed to base my nation on NationStates around. This project will most likely be larger than the original, if good it most likely will have two sequels. I still plan on being faithful to the original in many ways though.

**01-072 Uncharted Solace - **01-072 Uncharted Solace is a Forerunner A.I cloned from the noble Kire Shimeld, a warrior from a alien race called the Qu 'Aakiar. The Qu 'Aakiar are a humanoid race not so far from Forerunner space and their homeworld would eventually become the homeworld of the Asari. Kire was married to a priestess named Nimee who was one of the first of their species to embrace the idea of helping the Forerunner Ecumene. Kire would become a super soldier in the Forerunner Ecumene before a fatal injury forced the Forerunner to clone his brain and create Uncharted Solace. Nimee would be raped and killed in a home invasion on his homeworld soon after, and the criminals would stay at large until Solace improved the Ecumene to a tier one society. This lead to the capture of his wife's killers and the criminals deaths, while the Forerunner believe he is not aware of the incident, he is fully aware of it, he also knows said criminals were from a neighboring system. Solace would have the species secretly culled for this action but never mentioned his knowledge of what was his "wife's" death. Uncharted Solace appears to be behind the events of the galaxy in a way, originally designing the Halo Array, the Ark before they were implemented. Rumors among UNSC officials is that he created the reapers and thus label it on the time line, this is only a popular theory but he has never opened up on if it was true, it also appears a race called the leviathans could have done it. Uncharted Solace will be a major character in both this story and Requiem (were the truth of his possible involvement with everything will be true, also he will be in the sequels). Upon John 117 landing on Requiem, Solace will meet him and take him to Haven thus slowly bringing the game to a different end most likely. Uncharted Solace somewhat resembles the front of the Locust helmet (Halo 4) in front of the normal monitor body (with a hole in the helmet like area) his eye color is cyan when depressed, green when cheerful, red when angry and purple when confused. Solace is also far beyond the capabilities of Cortana and over saw the creation of Mendicant Bias. Originally Uncharted Solace was meant to replace 00 Clarifying Atom in Requiem, Atom being a Monitor in New origins, but I shall keep him for Requiem.

* * *

******Chapter Two Preview**

The Turian Commanders eyes widen to what he just layed witness to, never has such power been unleashed in the galaxy, and these new aliens just did it, his entire fleet was destroyed and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The strange alien looked back towards him, its glowing blue eyes still haunting the Turians mind.

"Humans are experts in war, it is all we know really, but we also understand compassion and thus child your allowed the right to life. We shall send you to your flagship now and please don't try attacking us again or else we will have no choice but to bring you to the stone age." It said, and before the Turian could even blink he was apparently teleported back to his CIC were his fellow Turians immediately turn to him, still shocked at the events that transpired just moments ago.

"Commander, what do we do now?" a Turian operator said as the Commander got onto his own two legs still in shock, he quickly came to his senses and looked at his men bravely.

"We must go to the Citadel, the Council will wish to hear of this." He said as the ship immediately left the region of space that is officially the spot of a galactic changing event.


End file.
